1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plant protective devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plant feeding and sheild apparatus wherein the same is directed to afford protection and timed feeding of plant food to a coaxially located plant relative to the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices are utilized throughout the prior art to provide protection relative to plant structure. Such protection is desirable in affording protection to plants relative to various gardening procedures. Further, fertilization and feeding of plants is an essential part of gardening procedure and is directed in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,130 to West, et al. wherein a plant fertilizer holder is in the form of a cavity, with a food spike mounted therewithin for timed released feeding of plant food into an adjacent plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,570 to Allen sets forth a tree bark protector defining a shield formed with a bottom flange and a cylindrical upper surface for positioning about a lowermost portion of a tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,889 to Taylor sets forth a lawn trimming shield positionable about a plant and tree for protection to the associated plant or tree during a lawn trimming procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,781 to Jones set forth a tree support and feeder stake wherein the spike member includes apertures directing plant food from a internal cavity of the spike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,992 to Scharf, Sr. sets forth a tree protector including a central hollow vertical shaft and a flange mounted to a bottom surface of the shaft receiving hollow spikes to direct plant food about the associated tree.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved plant feeding and sheild apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.